realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Alanna Ki
Alanna almost grew up as a murderer with a brand in between her thumb and forefinger that bound her to secrecy, but took the risk to escape it at the last moment, finally seeing sense. Instead, she leads her own small gang in the slums, hiding her real name and history from most and keeping a wary eye out for the generation who longed to being her to justice for her rebellion. Background Of small and fleet feet, generations and generations of "Ki" steal themselves across a time line. Ki was a self-given name to replace another surname; it is by the name Ki that they flit across time, leaving filthy trails behind. Alanna was "fondly" know as Ally to her relatives and was brought up in rags as if to give her a want for more when she came of an older age. At nine she had - for lack of better word - proudly stolen herself a life: Clothes, food, and a reputation. The generations of Ki traditionally wore scarlet and navy blue ribbons tied around their arms - depending on which "company" they might belong to - and a small, navy tattoo imprinted into the flesh between the thumb and forefinger: a very small ring with a violent red "x" inside. These things, the ties and the tattoo, were obtained at the age of 12, were you found worthy of being a piece of the clan. However, it did not appeal to Alanna much to simply be a piece. At nine she was showing to be very rebellious, wanting to be the soul of something. Members of the Ki clan who were greater in rank took heavy note of this. It was not long after that it was obvious that she would do no good. In firm tradition, she was to be cast out with a tight spell on her: a spell to keep her from telling tales. It was exceptionable and encouraged, that, if she was found after being banished, members of the Ki clan could put whatever means of punishment upon her as wished. It was said that this was to insure that her lesson will not be forgotten and that she would never forget the things she "lived wrongly". But before any spells could bind her tongue, Alanna left. Having taught her far too well and being the direct descendant of a particularly clever Ki and having inherited those traits, she left undetected. She has since become slightly more soft than those of Ki clan and rather more decent than them, earning herself a a different reputation: a reputation among those who lived in the slums; a reputation as a rebel. Very few knew her real history. Very few knew her real name. She had become, in the small time span of 5 years, the "soul" of something. The soul of a small gang who struck and stole simple for pleasure and laughs, though they all knew rather well that stole to live, as well. Even though she shows confidence within her group, Alanna keeps a wary eye out for her generation who longed to bring her to justice, always slightly nervous as to what they might do, did they find her. Special Skills She is quick on her feet and clever with her tongue. She can preform a spell that binds another's tongue from telling tales but that is the only magic she knows and she does not wish to develop it. Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters